A birthday surprise
by zaviour
Summary: My first one-shot and Lemon.It is sooooooooooo crappyyyyyy. I hate it. Just put it up for fun.


Hey guys this is a One-shot dedicated to my loyal friend whom I will not name. Never. You hear NEVER.

Let's move on-

Matt's P.O.V-

I am sitting in my room. Just then the phone rang. God what they want now? Can't a guy get a break from all this?

Look it's Tai. I better pick it up.

"Hi man" he all but yelled into my ear.

"Agg what is it Tai?" I snapped back. It's 12:30 in the morning. Who calls this early anyway?

"Sorry. Happy Birthday Matt" he said. Wait today is my birthday? Yes it is. How did I forgot anyway.

"What do you want Tai?" I asked

"I was hoping I can come over. Before the party if you don't mind. It will be Just you and me." he said. Wait just he and me. Don't think of me as wrong but I love Tai and to be with the guy I love on my birthday alone is too much. I can feel myself blush at that.

"Ok." I answered

"Thanks. Meet you at 05:30 Bye"

"Bye" I hung up.

At 05:30 Tai's P.O.V-

Today is Matt's birthday. I proposed to come early . Just the two of us. You see I really like him and I want to spend some quality time with him before his birthday.

Oh here I am at his door. It's now or never. I knocked at the door. Hm no answer weird. I opened the door and the noise of shower hit me. Damn is he bathing. I thought.

I decided to wait in his room for him. The door opened to revel Matt in nothing but a towel around his waist. His face turned into shock on seeing me there. I guess he wasn't expecting me yet. I motioned toward the clock that signified that it was past the due time. He sighed and sat down.

"So " I begin. I wanted to tell him about my feelings.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I" I begin but decided to kiss him instead. I feel him stiff but he begin to kiss back. My heart burst with happiness. He was a good kisser even though it's his first kiss. I know he is a virgin.

"I" I started again but he cut me.

"I love you Tai." he said. I stood there in shock.

"Sorry" he appoligised. Why? Why did he?

"I love you too" I quickly told him. He smiled. I kissed him again. This time fiercely and passionately. He moaned into my mouth and I slipped my tongue into his mouth. Licking every corner of his mouth causing him to moan more.

" Do you want more" I whispered into his ear. I felt my heart beat quickly as I saw him nod.

"How far do you want to take it" I was nibing at his ear causing him to moan loudly.

"As far as you want. It is your gift after all" He smiled his sexy smile causing me to melt. I forgot he was still in the towel. I Begin kissing him all over. His chest. Playing with his nipples causing to moan in pleasure.

"Tai-OH-Tai" he was crying in pleasure. Moaning my name.I quickly took off his towel from his waist causing him to blush cherry red. I stroked his length causing him to become hard. I took his entire length into my mouth. Using my tongue and teeth to make him cry out in pleasure.

"Tai AGG Tai" he was crying and chanting my name. I sucked his dick at a rhythm causing him to come into my mouth and I swallowed it whole enjoying it's taste.

"Do you want me?" I asked.

" No" I frowned. Why no. "I want you to take me instead. I want you inside me" he was somehow next to my ear. This caused me to blush.I quickly shred my clothes.

I took some lubricate and put one digit inside him. He cried in pain. "Shh everything will be all right" I whispred into his ear before inserting second and third digit in him making him cry out. I slowly stretched him and took my fingurs out of him.

"Ready?" I asked him and he noded. I gently pushed my manhood into his entrance making him cry out in pain but after some thrusts he moaned loudley. I assume I found his sweat spot.

"AGG Tai DO IT .FASTER" he begged. I begin thrusting faster trying to him his sweet spot. He moaned all the time. Finally I came inside of him causing him to be mine.

"Ugg Tai I think we should take a shower and be ready for the party as it starts in 30 miutes" he told me. I warped my arms around his femine waist pulling him clost. I was still inside of him as I have pulled out yet.

"Not yet koi. Not yet" I whispered.

So how was it? Good? Bad? This is my first lemon and first Tai*Matt so be nice and review please.


End file.
